Revengeful Lust
by fro4days
Summary: When Ron Breaks Hermione's heart she wants to get revenge, so when Malfoy offers to help her why would she say no to the guy she wants badly.


Revengeful Lust

Chapter 1

"Ronald you have got to be kidding me, you told me that you weren't still fucking that slut." "Mione come on, you know me better than anyone and of all people you should understand it was a onetime thing." He smiled trying to look sincere, but it came out as more of a grimace. "No I don't understand actually and I would rather not hear any of your pathetic excuses so just leave the damn class Ron." If her voice didn't get the message across her ice cold glare would. "Mione, but I love you." That was last straw, he had said some things in the past that had set her off but after what he had been doing he did not have a right to tell her that. "Get out of fucking class right now Ronald before I hex your ass." He could see that she was on the verge of tears so unwillingly he walked towards the door opened it stepped out and just as he turned to say something the door slammed shut in his face.

She fell to the floor a crying mess, what had happened? She tried to think back to how it started, her and Ron had started dating just after the war had ended. When they had returned to school to repeat their 7th year Ron had started sleeping with Lavander Brown behind her back. She had found out, but he had said that it meant nothing and wouldn't happen again. Their relationship had been back on track until Malfoy had told her one day in their common room that he had seen Ron and Lavander fucking in a closet on the 6th floor. She had gotten mad at him that night telling him he was wrong and that Ron was perfect and that he wouldn't do that again. Malfoy being Malfoy said "If only you could see that your head isn't supposed to go all the way up your ass Granger." He stomped away up to his room where she didn't see him until the next morning. She has been thinking about what Malfoy had said the entire week. When she decided to confront Ron she wasn't expecting him to get all red in the face and sputter.

What hurt the most was that she was finally going to give Ron everything; she had planned to on their 7 month anniversary which was in two days. Maybe if she would have had sex with Ron sooner he would still be with her. The thought crushed her and she broke out in another fit of sobs, her body shook as she remembered everything they had done together and where this had led them to. Boy had she been stupid. Maybe she should talk to someone about it, Ginny would understand right, but she was Ron's sister and she didn't want Ginny to hate Ron. So that also made it impossible to tell Harry she wouldn't want to ruin Ron and Harry's friendship. She knew she would see if McGonagall would allow her to visit home for a week. Hermione had been very busy lately and the new head mistress had been trying to convince her to take a break. If she returned home she could tell her best friend B all about it. B was amazing although nothing like Hermione, when Hermione would study B would be at a party. She had long Blonde waves and a body worthy of a Victoria Secret Angle. She had actually been offered some modeling jobs but had turned them down because her parents wouldn't let her. B of course had a name but she hated it with a strong passion so instead went by the initial.

Hermione decided it was now or never the sooner she asked the sooner her question would have an answer. She stood up looked at her reflection in the mirror deciding it was decent and went on her way off to find the head mistress that held her fate.

When Hermione found her in the Library a smile was immediately plastered onto the young girls face. "McGonagall could I ask you something." The old women with years of wisdom smiled at one of her favourite students although frowned slightly when she saw that Hermione's eyes were red. 'How peculiar.' she thought, but tried to hide her curiosity. "Yes what is it my dear? Do you have a question regarding the ball?" "Unfortunately no, I have been thinking about what you said about me needing a break and I was wondering if I could return home for a week just to relax and calm down?" Minerva was surprised by this; she hadn't expected Hermione to even consider actually taking a break, so how could she say no to her now. "Of course Miss Granger, that would be acceptable. I know that you will have no problem staying up with your school work when you return. So when would you be thinking of leaving?" "Tomorrow morning would be best, as long as you don't mind." "No that should be fine. I can arrange for you to be aparrated home at 8:00. Are your parents aware you will be coming home?" "Oh yes I've already made the arrangements." Shit I had forgot about that whatever what she doesn't know can't hurt her. "I would suggest that you go pack Miss Granger I will sort everything out tonight and just meet me outside at the gate tomorrow at 8:00. I nodded and said my goodbyes before I was off.

I can't believe that worked, well now all I have to do is make it to my room without seeing Ron, Harry, Ginny or Malfoy. Malfoy and I had become head girl and boy this year and we are currently sharing a common room and bathroom. It was a shock to both of us this year when we saw our living quarters. A beautiful common room with a high ceiling and large windows on two of the walls from there was a kitchen and small dining table always stocked with fresh food from the house elves. Just at the end of the room was a stair case with two doors one was my room and the other belonged to him. The rooms were massive and decorated with our house colors. The biggest problem though was the bathroom that connected out rooms. A large tub and shower were inside the walls were a pale blue and floor was tiled with beautiful white frosted floor covering. It would have been fine if Malfoy knew how to lock doors, he didn't know this but I had maybe walked in on him one day when he had stepped out of the shower and let's just say the rumors about his body were true. We had struck a sort of truce we still fought now and then but just over small things. I had safely made it to the portrait in which my room lied behind "The password please." A nasally voice filled the hall, out of all the portraits we had to get some snotty little tart who half the time wouldn't let me in. "Pixie butter bean." Did I mention she had come up with the password and refused to change it. I took two steps into the room and bam no luck. "Ah there you are Granger I was beginning to wonder where you had been off to, snogging the weasel I presume." I clenched my hands together and breathed out hoping he wouldn't notice my anger, but I guess I'm not that lucky. "Touchy subject, oh did you confront him about what I had told you about." "Back off Malfoy." He smirked and laughed a little. "Well my door is always open if you want to blow off some steam." With a wink he was gone and up the staircase. I shuddered thinking about all the wonderful things Malfoy could do to me. I might have said yes to him right now if I thought I would have to say here but since I was leaving in the morning I could keep my pride.

**Hey everyone so this is my first story ever and I'm really excited to start writing it. So tell me what you think about the first chapter so that I make sure to continue on. I'm going to try and update all the time so that I don't leave you guys hanging but I'm sorry if I forget. 3 Hope you like it, and I really want some critiques on what I could do to make it better to. **

**~Savanna **


End file.
